death of a spider
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: Tony must come to the gripes at the death of Peter. Thankfully Pepper, Steve and Natasha are by his side in his time of need. R.I.P. Spidey.
1. Chapter 1

tony hung his head low. "damn it all to fucking hell jarvis."

"sir?" the computer spoke in a drone voice. "sorry to here of mr. parker's untimely death."

"it's not that jarvis." tony rolled his eyes. "the kid knew what he was getting into when he wanted to train with me. but now i have to make a trip to his aunt may and tell her that her stupid nephew got killed."

"sir, i can just send a com message to her email." jarvis spoke in toneless tone.

"really javis?" tony spoke hopeful.

"tony stark you slimy son of a bitch." pepper's face blew up his face plate.

"damn it all to hell pepper. i told you never to do that to me." tony spoke in an annoyed voice.

"tell jarvis to send a email instead of a com." pepper rolled her own eyes. "also tell steve that fully expect him to join us in the shower when you get home."

tony grew hard at the thought of his cap. "well do baby." drool rolled down his mouth as his mind went to the fun sexy time that was ahead of him and steve. 'cap you are to be in my shower in under four hours from now." he spoke as he winked at pepper.

"busy." steve panted through the helmet.

tony and pepper rolled they eyes.

"steve once you are done fucking natasha then i want you in my steamy shower baby." pepper purred. "tell natasha that she is always welcomed."

"well do fuck." steve moaned through the helmet.

tony grew hard at the thought of the black widow soon in his steamy huge shower back at the avenger tower. "time we end this fight people." he looked through his face planet at the incoming bad guy whom was aim to hurt him. "jarvis send that email will ya."

"all ready sent sir." jarvis spoke.

"see you soon baby." pepper blew a kiss at tony's face.

"you know it sexy." tony grinned as he looked through pepper's image into the eyes of his enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

okay for all those whom are weaked about Spiderman's death at the end of IF. fear not people ... we all know that we are getting avengers four in may of 2019.

well don't know if you know this but right at the trail end of avengers four we get spiderman homecoming 2 staring Tom Holland as Peter Parker wearing spiderman's mask.

that means folks stop fucking weaping and crying that peter parker / spiderman is dead at the end of inifity wars. it's not fucking true. he's just resting for a year before he is back in action.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay seriously check out the movies that are going to be released in **2019** and you will know that **_Spiderman_ 2** with **Tom Holland** as _Peter Parker/Spiderman_ will be released in **2019** ... literally a month **AFTER** _**Avengers** **4** _is released.

Now how can Tom Holland play Peter Parker/Spiderman in **_Spiderman 2_** if Peter Parker/Spiderman remains dead in _**Avengers 4**_ ... after all Marvel superhero movies are **ALL CONTECTED TO EACH OTHER!** Seeing how Spiderman rights are firmly back in Marvel movie hands ... and they offically made Peter Parker/Spiderman an offical Avengers in the movies ... then it's safe to say that Peter Parker/Spiderman isn't truly dead at the end of _**Ifinity Wars**_ ... that they are going to get him and whatever other Avengers whom had "died" to come back to life by the end of _**Avengers 4**_.

Do I need to make the picture any clearer then this?!


	4. Chapter 4

"i want to lick my tongue slowly up your thigh so i can deep throat both your balls at the same time." may parker's face came into his face plate.

"i see you got my email may." tony smiled as he flew through the air back to the tower. after all pepper was waiting for him. they would be having their fun before cap and black widow join them.

may sighed as she rolled her eyes. "i knew that this day would come once peter finally told me about him being fucking spiderman. i warned that boy that death was just waiting for him ... he spat at me that he wouldn't and couldn't be killed because he was super charged by a spider.' may frowned. 'i feel bad for the boy die at the age of seventeen. but i warned him.'

'that you did.' tony agreed. 'so about this balls deep throating.'

'whenever you are ready tony.' may husked out.

'i'll be at your place later on tonight.' tony grinned.

'don't let pepper, steve and nastaha tire you out too much tony. auntie may wants to have her fun too.' may nodded her head.

'may trust me there is no way i can be done with sex.' tony quipped. he grew series. 'don't worry may; i'll always be ready for your hot tongue on my dick. i'll always be ready to eat out your hot pussy. i will always to have your pussy jamming down on my dick repeatedly ... long through the night.'

'i can't wait.' may ended the call.

tony's dick harden even more at the thought of what may parker would be doing to his dick later that night. 'thank you peter for coming into my life. i wouldn't be able to fuck your aunt may otherwise.' he held up his right gloved in a peace symbol in honor of peter parker.


End file.
